The Perfect First Anniversery
by Darkus Masquerade
Summary: Rachel is mad at George because he forgot that today was not only her birthday - but also their anniversery! However, it seems that George hasn't forgotten, and plans to reveal the gift in Potions - in front of Severus Snape!


THE PERFECT FIRST ANNIVERSERY (A HARRY POTTER GEORGE WEASLEY ONESHOT FOR DocterCrush)

RACHEL'S POV:

"Rachel," my boyfriend, George Weasley asked slowly.

I slammed my book shut, "I don't like it when people disturb my studying time," I said, unsuccessfully trying to sound angry.

"Sorry, did I do something?" He looked into my blue orbs, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

"It's nothing," I said quickly, but I couldn't walk away as fast as I had wished to, and it's all because of his eyes, his hair- oh, why must he be so wonderful?

I walked out of the library, leaving George behind, upset and surprised as ever. Well, now he knows what I had felt, he, George Weasley, had forgotten our first anniversity. To make matters worse, it was also my birthday.

I've never been this upset before, never; I was mostly joking around and making jokes, just fiddling around. That would not happen today.

Anger radiated from my body everywhere I went, but most of all, it showed in Potions Class.

I played with my quill, avoiding George's gaze, I was not going to fall for his puppy-dog eyes!

It was hard to concentrate; Snape's boring voice was unbearable! Something about some potion (Obviously), fangs, I gave up halfway through class.

Minutes before class was over, something was passed to me; a note from none other than George Weasley!

'What'd I do? Or are you fed up with someone else. (Perhaps Snape?)' G.

I looked up to make sure that Professor Snape wasn't looking my way, and then scribbled down my reply. 'You forgot two very important events today!' R.

I watched as his eyebrows rose in surprise, then he wrote back.

'What, another Transfiguration Assignment's due today? Just kidding.' G.

I wrote, 'Not funny.' R.

'I was only joking, I didn't forget, Rachel, promise. Tell you what, I'll give you my gift after class, I'll even do it in front of Snape too.' G.

I closed my eyes in frustration. 'You wouldn't.' R.

At that moment the bell rang.

I rushed out, but I heard voices behind me.

"Oi, Snape, come watch this!" I heard George say aloud.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" shouted Snape. "It's Professor Snape to you, Weasley!"

"Whatever, not going to matter now is it?" said George.

That idiot was he begging for detention!

George held out a firecracker, Snape looked murderous, and George did the worst; he set off the firecracker!

There was a loud BANG! and then pretty light blue, purple, pink, orange, each letter was a different light color.

HAPPY 1ST ANNIVERSERY AND BIRTHDAY, RACHEL!

While I stared in amazement at the message, teary-eyed, George came and gave me a tight hug, "Course' I didn't forget, and did you really think I would?"

Snape yelled, bellowing insults, and the last was the worst….

Now, why don't we get to the present, now I have two weeks worth of detention.

With George.

Though, now I'm not as mad as I was, in fact, I was relieved.

"Hey, Rachel, it's not all that bad now isn't it," George asked.

"If you're thinking of detention as some sort of date, you're funny," I said, laughing.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy."

"Yeah, now I'll have to spend the rest of my next two weeks spending time polishing the trophies in the trophy room, thanks."

"I didn't mean for the plan to backfire. I expected about a week's worth, not two, plus that's a lot of points from Gryffindor, never expected it to be fifty points, plus the other twenty Snape took from other students in class, plus my five from my 'disrespect.'"

"George honestly, I think being with you means I'm going to be in detention more often," I joked.

Instead of giving him that, 'I can't believe you' look, I smiled cheerfully, we would have two whole weeks to ourselves, though, Filch was watching our every move….anyway, I'll have fun, after all I am going to be with the one I loved most; George Weasley.

"You know, George," I said.

"What?"

"This is the perfect first anniversary I've ever had, of anything," I said. "Tops birthdays, that's for sure."

"Ha, you must hate dealing with growing up."

"I feel like I'm getting old or something."

"Oh, well, you're nowhere near that."

George glanced behind us, checking to see if Filch was still here, Ms. Norris had purred, and then, they both left.

George held me again, grinned, and said, "How about some Exploding Snap?"


End file.
